The present invention relates generally to a molded plastic drinking mug having an integral, built-in straw, and more particularly to a mug with an integral straw, wherein the straw includes a plurality of subdivisions or bifurcations in an internal passage defined thereby, whereby liquid can flow in parallel flow relationship through a pair of sections of the internal passage for enhanced visual appeal.
Drinking mugs with integral, built-in straws have proven very popular with consumers. As exemplified by U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 347,763, hereby incorporated by reference, a mug-like drinking vessel of this type includes a cup-like portion for receiving liquid, and an integral straw which extends upwardly generally from the lower end of the cup portion. In one form which has proven to be very commercially successful, the straw is spaced from the body of the cup portion, whereby the straw can be conveniently grasped to serve as a handle during use. A vented screw cap is removably secured to the cup portion, and desirably acts to abate spilling of the contents during consumption.
The above-described drinking vessel has proven particularly popular with children, by virtue of its easy-to-grip configuration, and fanciful configuration. Manufacture from transparent material enhances the visual appeal of the article, and permits observation of liquid being drawn from the cup portion upwardly through the integral straw. With this in mind, the present drinking mug has been particularly configured to facilitate convenient use, especially by children, with the configuration of the integral straw further enhancing its aesthetic appeal.
A drinking mug or cup with an integral straw embodying the principles of the present invention has been particularly configured to facilitate convenient and enjoyable use by children, as well as other consumers. Notably, the mug is configured to facilitate convenient gripping, and preferably includes a removable cap to minimize spilling of the cup""s contents. Of particular note is the configuration of the straw of the mug, which includes a plurality of subdivisions or bifurcations in an internal passage defined thereby, such that as liquid flows through the straw, it is subdivided into parallel flow sections, which join each other intermediate adjacent ones of the subdivisions. When formed from transparent plastic material in accordance with the preferred form, this subdivision, and joining of the liquid flow is readily visible, thus greatly enhancing the visual appeal of the mug during use.
In accordance with the illustrated embodiment, the present drinking mug includes a generally cup-shaped vessel portion having a bottom wall, and an upstanding side wall. The side wall extends upwardly from the bottom wall, and defines an interior volume therewith for receiving liquid in the vessel portion.
The drinking mug further includes an integral straw portion joined to the vessel portion in spaced apart relationship, whereby the drinking mug can be easily gripped by grasping the straw portion. The straw portion defines an internal passage joined in fluid communication with the interior volume of the vessel portion so that liquid can be drawn through the straw portion from the vessel portion.
Notably, the straw portion defines at least one subdivision or bifurcation in the internal passage so that liquid can flow in parallel flow relationship through a pair of sections of the internal passage. In the preferred form, the two sections of the internal passage join each other to define a single flow path between adjacent ones of the subdivisions, and at the upper extent of the straw portion which extends from the uppermost one of the subdivisions. Thus, as liquid is drawn through the straw portion, the liquid flow is subdivided, then joined together as it flows from the vessel portion. In the preferred form, including a plurality of subdivisions in the internal passage arranged in series-flow relationship, this subdivision and joining of the liquid flow is repeated as the liquid moves upwardly through the straw portion.
In the preferred embodiment, each subdivision in the straw portion has a generally circular configuration, whereby each of the sections of the internal passage have a generally semi-circular configuration. Each of the subdivisions of the straw portion further preferably includes a web portion extending integrally between the sections of the internal passage. When formed of transparent material in accordance with the preferred form, this movement of the liquid through the semi-circular sections of the passage, on respective opposite sides of each window-like web portion, is readily visible.
The configuration of the vessel portion of the present drinking mug also facilitates convenient gripping during use. In the preferred form, the vessel portion includes a plurality of vertically spaced indentations respectively aligned with portions of the straw portion positioned between adjacent ones of the subdivisions. By this configuration, the straw portion and the vessel portion together define a plurality of finger grip openings which facilitate insertion of fingers therethrough whereby the straw portion can be easily gripped. The straw portion preferably includes a support strut joined to the vessel portion in spaced apart relationship to the bottom wall, thereby assuring the integrity of the structure, and secure gripping of the drinking mug when filled. A cap removably secured to the vessel portion is preferably provided at the upper extent of the side wall to limit spilling of the contents of the mug.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.